


Dancing Your Way to my Heart

by Carebeark5



Category: The Next Step
Genre: F/M, Family, Next step
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 23:10:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carebeark5/pseuds/Carebeark5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Next Step studio dancers perform at the local fair Riley and James take the opportunity to have their first date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Your Way to my Heart

The dancers at the Next Step dance studio were scheduled to perform at the local county fair, it was something that happened every year whether they liked it or not. It got them noticed and helped with sign-ups. Apparently more people wanted to join the studio to learn how to dance after seeing the groups perform. It wasn't exactly what Riley wanted to be doing on the weekend but at least she would have a chance to see the fair and to spend some time with James. They hadn't exactly been on a date yet but something was definitely happening between them, right?

Ever since that bus ride together when they almost missed out on picking up their costumes because of him. At least he managed to find a way to get the shopkeeper to open the door and let them grab them or they would have been in big trouble. She had grabbed his hand because she wanted to even though normally she probably wouldn't have been the one to initiate, but she was glad she had.

She hadn't really wanted to admit how she really felt about him. I mean sure he was cute and he was into dance just as much as she was. But she just didn't want to get hurt. She was still scared but at least now she felt like maybe she could trust him with her heart.

"Riley hurry up already, we're gonna be late." Emily yelled from downstairs as Riley glanced in the mirror one more time before hurrying down the stairs.

"Geez what took you so long. Come on!" he sister said as she practically pulled her out the door.

"Emily it's the local fair no one will care if we're a little late."

"I care, this is my team and I don't do late." She said donning her shades as they pulled onto the road.

She leaned back in her seat and flipped through the stations on the radio until she settled on a song she liked. It was no use arguing with her sister, you would never win. When they got to the park where fair was being held the rest of the group were arriving and standing around the parking lot.

"Alright guys let's head to the stage we can stretch quickly before we go on." Emily said as she lead them through the packed park. Kids were running all over the place and the smell of hot dogs and cotton candy filled the air.

"Hey," James said sidling up beside her. "Maybe after we perform we can go on some rides and stuff." He said eying the roller coaster and the tilt-a-whirl.

"Yeah sounds great," She said with a small smile.

"And now we have the kids of The Next Step dance studio lead by Emily Daniels." The announcer said as they took their spots on the stage and the music started. They ended up doing a variety of different dances focusing on each type of dance and showcasing all the dancers. But of course Emily took center stage, taking every opportunity to show who the leader was.

It was really hot out and they had to keep taking short breaks for water and to cool off a little. "Your face is red, Riles." James said as he handed her a bottle of water.

"Thanks it's so hot out here."

"A few more dances and then we can take a break for a little fun." He said winking at her as they made their way back onto the stage.

After dancing for a little over an hour they could finally go do their own thing so Riley and James broke off from the rest of the dancers and were about to head over to the ticket booth when Emily stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"We have hours until our next dance, I thought we could go on some rides."

"We should practice some more."

"We practice all the time besides we know these dances backwards and forwards. Its the weekend have a little fun."

"Besides do you really think anyone is even paying attention?" James said as he pointed to the crowd who were too busy on the rides and playing games. Only a small collection of people were actually watching their performances.

"Fine a few hours but you better be here."

"We will." Riley said as they ran off leaving her there by herself.

"What ride do you wanna go on first?" he asked her as he divided up their tickets.

"How about the tilt-a-whirl." She said as they went to go stand in line.

When they finally got to the front of the line they picked one and he let her get in first before climbing in beside her and closing the metal bar. "I love this thing."

"Me too." They were sitting close together when the ride started they leaned to the side to try to make it spin faster. When it really got going she slid into his side and they were both laughing as everything spun by them.

"You dizzy yet?" he asked as they got off the ride.

"Nope not yet."

"Maybe we need to try another one," he said with a laugh as he grabbed her hand and pulled her over to another ride.

"Are you trying to make me throw up? Cause it's not gonna work. I always go on rides like this although one year Emily did get sick on the spinning strawberry ride."

"Oh my god really? What I wouldn't give to see that."

She looked down at their hands, he hadn't let go of hers yet and she had to admit she liked it. This time it was him initiating it instead of her. After going on a bunch of rides they stopped to get something to eat."You want a hot dog or a hamburger?" he asked her as they got to the front of the line.

"Hot dog," she said as she reached into her purse.

"It's alright I got it," he told her as he paid for her food.

"Thanks." She said with a smile hadn't her friends always told her that if a guy paid for you it was a date. Were they on their first date right now? She hoped so.

They sat down across from each other at the picnic tables to eat their hot dogs and a plate of french fries which they shared. After finishing they got slushies from another stand and walked around the fair a little more. "Wanna try a game?" he asked as they walked past some of them.

"Sure but im not very good at them."

"I am." They played two games a ring toss one which they missed every time and a dart game which James won.

"Which one do you want?" he asked her pointing to the bears hanging up on the ceiling of the stand.

"Your giving it to me?"

"Ya I won it for you," he said as she picked out a bear wearing a ball cap. It was huge so he offered to carry it for her.

"Thanks James no one's ever won anything for me before."

"Your welcome."

"You know why I picked it?"

"Why?"

"It's the ball cap it reminds me of you." she said with a laugh remembering the duet they did a while back.

"Oh ya?" he said as he turned to look at her. They were looking into each others eyes when he suddenly leaned down and pressed a kiss to her lips. At first it was just a peck and then he smiled and leaned in to kiss her some more.

"There you are. Eww gross I do not need to see you making out with my little sister." Emily said interrupting them.

Riley was not happy that her sister interrupted them at that moment. The kiss was really good she had only ever been kissed by one other boy and he, well he was a horrible kisser. But James really seemed to know what he was doing.


End file.
